Remedy
by Kitten in the sky
Summary: A song Fic between Sho and Kyoko, they are together again for a promo. but sho is in for a suprise when Kyoko refuses to keep there game of cat and mouse going.


**Remedy **

**Song: Remedy **

**By: Little Booths**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this song, nor do I own Skip Beat there you can't sue me

**I can see you stalking like a predator,  
>I've been here before.<strong>

Ren was going to be so mad, for her to run into _him _in this place, the very studio her first video. To be truthful she had suspected he might find out. After all it was a pretty advertised dance seen. She still didn't know who her partner was. Kyoko saw him but she pretended she did not. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her not to point out that, just because he hid behind a pillar when she turned around, he was NOT invisible.

**Temptation calls like Adam to the apple,  
>But I will not be caught.<strong>

His face was just as beautiful as it was in childhood. The face that she would fallow any where, do anything for. Her old impulses made her feel sick. Ren always got pissed when she was near him, not that she fully understood why. Besides he was a liar and a cheater and she hated him. No amount of beauty could make her forget that.

**Cause I can read those velvet eyes,  
>And all I see is lies.<br>**Sho Fuwa fallowed her a little more then caught up with her. He looked at her with eyes that used to make her melt; eyes so soft that a puppy would fall victim. Fortunately, she had seen those eyes used on another girl. A girl he told she was nothing to. She knew those eyes lied. They made it to the studio, and Kyouko was introduced to her new partner. She flinched when she realized it was her first and there for oldest enemy.

**No more poison killing my emotion,  
>I will not be frozen<strong>

She noticed the smirk on his face as he held out his hand. "Guess it's just you and me partner." It was the first time she realized that she was not angry. None of her little demons came after him. It was almost as though she didn't care about him himself. The director placed them in positions separate from one another.

**Dancing is my remedy remedy oh.  
>Stop stop praying cause I'm not not playing,<br>I'm not frozen.  
>Dancing is my remedy remedy oh.<strong>

After learning the choreography she felt confident. His eyes were on her trying to communicate that he was praying for her failure. She would have gotten mad but for the feeling of dancing washing out everything else. The way anger used to paralyze her, had been washed away.

**Move while you're watching me  
>Dance with the enemy<br>I've got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh  
>Move while you're watching me<br>Dance with the enemy  
>Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh<strong>

As Sho's eyes stayed on her, the director had set him to movement as well. She could feel his eyes on her and the fact that he was watching only to make her realize they were dancing together. Kyouko didn't care. He was watching her, and in this dance she was in charge. Her every move had him mesmerized. There was no possible way he could bring her down now. He was the one trapped now.

Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope  
>All I've got's the floor.<p>

The part of the dance where they were to actually dance together arose. He lifted both their arms and spun her around. Faster and faster she went the room moving in a way that made all the shapes nothing more than distorted color. There was no sense in what she was seeing. Part of her felt really good about that. When she couldn't tell where she was it really did not mater where she was going.

**Yeah you can try but I've found the antidote,  
>Music is the cure.<br>**While they danced together, she had to look into his eyes. Those eyes kept telling her to stumble. She had practiced the dance so many times with Tsugara. Kyokou knew all these moves. The music washed over her and she knew there was no way she could fail. Actually she knew he had a better chance of failing than she did. When you think there is nothing wrong with you, you don't feel the need to practice.

**So you can try to paralyze  
>But I know best this time<br>**"You are not as good as you think," he murmured. Her instinct was to freeze, away from him, pretend he wasn't there. Fighting against her better nature she smiled up to him. This time, she was the one in control the one who knew exactly what she was doing. He would have to fallow her lead.

**No more poison killing my emotion,  
>I will not be frozen<br>Dancing is my remedy remedy oh.  
>Stop stop praying cause I'm not not playing,<br>I'm not frozen.  
>Dancing is my remedy remedy oh.<br>Move while you're watching me  
>Dance with the enemy<br>Ive got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh  
>Move while you're watching me<br>Dance with the enemy  
>Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh<strong>

The dance ended and they were allowed to break for the day. Kyokou had several other jobs she had to do that day. She felt great; better than she had in years. Sho approached her, his eyes glaring into her. For a moment she couldn't move, but then continued on, acting like he had never been. For a moment all Sho did was stare. Then he grabbed her arm. The music was still playing in the background, she was still strong.

**la da da da da da da da la da da  
>da da da da da da da da la da<strong>

And when the music fades away  
>I know I'll be ok<br>Contagious rhythms in my brain  
>Let it play<p>

Even as the music stopped it still played on repeat in Kyokou's head. She smiled at him, like he had never even mattered. The song played on in her head as she walked out the door. He no longer had any power over her.

**No more poison killing my emotion,  
>I will not be frozen<br>Dancing is my remedy remedy oh.  
>Stop stop praying cause I'm not not playing,<br>I'm not frozen  
>Move while you're watching me<br>Dance with the enemy  
>I've got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh<br>Move while you're watching me  
>Dance with the enemy<br>Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh**

Move while you're watching me  
>Dance with the enemy<br>I've got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh  
>Move while you're watching me<br>Dance with the enemy  
>Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh<p> 


End file.
